Snow Day
by walkingonsnow
Summary: One Day. Double-crossing. Revenge-plotting. A whole lot of trouble.
1. Part 1

Together, we walked out on the freshly fallen snow bundled and wrapped in layers of clothing. The snow still a few minutes young melted and gave way to our heavy feet. Snow flakes fell from the sky and caught in our hair. Her giggle filled the air but was muted by the snow. Light reflected off of the bright white snow and lightened her face with a glow. She was beautiful. She was so beautiful. She spun around in the snow with her arms stretched out and her head tilted back trying to catch a snowflake with her tongue. I couldn't help but stare. My breath was visible in front of me as I sighed. The tip of my nose was pink. She came towards me with her hands behind her back and a sweet, mischievous smile.

"What are you doing?" I questioned her as I wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer.

"Oh, nothing for you to worry so much about." Her smile only became more devious. She leaned in silently telling me that she wanted a kiss. I obliged unquestioningly. As I pulled away, I could feel the ends of her lips curling up in a smile.

"Okay, I know you're up to something. Just tell me and nothing bad'll happen." I smirked knowing she wouldn't spill whatever she was hiding. She shook her head just as I expected.

"Nope. It's a surprise, Nate! Just be surprised." Her shoulders raised up in a shrug. She smiled again and I knew I had to steel myself for whatever happened. Alex slipped herself out of my embrace and walked backwards. She stopped a few yards away a large tree and a bush on either side of her. "RELEASE!" It didn't make sense to me why she would yell that until Shane and Mitchie popped up from behind the tree and bush respectively armed with snowballs in their hands. Suddenly, I was ambushed with wet, mushy balls of snow. I had to take cover quickly but Alex got to me first. She jumped on me and we both fell onto the bed of snow. She giggled and I landed with an 'oof.' Gently, she laid a sweet kiss on my frozen lips. With her on top of me looking down in my eyes, she asked innocently, "Are you mad?" I didn't say a word. "Nate, I hope you're not upset at me because it was all in good fun."

In all seriousness, my face was straight, "Alex," I pushed some hair behind her ear, "I could never be mad at you." She smiled and gave me a kiss. I helped her up and held her still. "Just stand here, okay?" She gave me a questioningly look. "Yep, this is perfect. Just stay still. RELEASE!" I ran for cover as she took the brunt of the snowballs.

"Nathaniel Gray!" She stomped over to where I was-squatting behind a bush. She came down to my level and whispered, "Oh, it's on." Shane and Mitchie came over hand-in-hand.

"Yo, lovebirds." Our attention was taken from her declaration to Shane's voice. "We want hot chocolate and food." Mitchie nudged Shane. "Right, sorry. Want to join us for hot chocolate and food?" Mitchie beamed up at Shane.

Alex and I both got up and agreed to go. I tried to take her hand but she refused. "Aww c'mon, Alex. No hard feelings!"


	2. Part 2

Once we grabbed a table, Shane and I went to the counter to order some food and drinks. "Listen, Alex, you know it was just for fun. Don't be so mad at Nate." Mitchie placed her hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Oh, I'm not mad at Nate," Alex giggled, "but I make a good rouse." Alex looked around. Once she determined the location of Nate, she lowered her head and whispered, "Okay, I need your complete confidence here." She stopped and reconsidered.

"Alex, continue please?"

"Well, I don't know, Mitchie. You crossed me. I don't know if you'll do it again."

"Aww, Alex! I'm your best friend. You can trust me."

Alex still didn't look sold. "Alright, Mitch. You are my best friend." Alex toyed with a sugar packet, "I'm going to need some help getting revenge. It's gotta be good, Mitch. What do you think I should do?"

"Alex," Mitchie whined, "I'm not good at this stuff! I'm not devious enough. I'm not sneaky enough. Why do you ask me? Why are you doing this to me!"

Alex giggled. "Just calm down. I'm not asking you to blow up Nate's house. I was thinking of something more along the lines of harmless and fun. This might take me a few days to think of something good."

Nate and Shane came over with hot chocolate for the girls and themselves along with gingerbread cookies. "So, what are you girls talking about?" Shane set down the drinks and Nate set down the cookies. After taking off his coat and hanging it on the back of his seat, Nate grabbed his scalding hot hot cocoa in one hand and rested his other arm on the back of Alex's chair.

"OH! Alex was talking about reven-"

"Mitchie! What happened to you keeping quiet!" Mitchie shrugged with guilt.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I didn't mean to. It was an honest mistake. I didn't think it was going to come out like that and I'm just really sorry. I know I ruined the plan and-"

Nate smirked, "So you were planning revenge? That's cute. What were you planning?" Alex shrugged.

"I guess you'll just have to wait to see."

**xoxo**

**I know these chapters are extremely short; but, I felt it was time for a little bit of a change-something a lot shorter and more light-hearted :) I hope you guys like it!  
**


	3. Part 3

"Shane?" I called for my brother as I sat in the snow. Shane walked up the hill to sit next to me. "Did Mitchie say anything about Alex's revenge yet?" I was being observant of my surroundings looking for Alex just in case she had something planned when I heard Shane plop his entire backside on the ground. He was making snow angels.

"No, Mitchie didn't say anything. I don't think Mitchie will make that mistake again some time soon." In the corner of my eye, I could see Shane get up and inspect his snow angel. He nodded his head in approval of his snow angel. He held out a hand to me for me to grab. I took it with thanks.

"I don't know what Alex has got planned but she's really making me anxious. You'd think she would already do it, but she's not." I wiped the snow off my butt as I listened to what Shane had to say next.

"Listen, little one, best advice I can give you is to just be prepared for anything. Alex always has the craziest things planned. You don't want to be caught off guard and look stupid because your girlfriend got you." I nodded agreeing with Shane. "You are the man in the relationship. How embarrassed would you be when we go back to school and people start to hear that Alex, a girl, got you good with a huge prank?" I nodded again, my chest puffing out with confidence.

"Yeah, you're right, Shane. I'm the man. I wear the pants. I'll catch her before she makes her move and then no embarrassment for me. Anyways, if she does get me, the only people that will know are you and Mitch. If people start finding out, I'll know who to chase down into a dark alley." Shane stuck up his hands in an 'I-surrender' way.

"What's this I hear?" I turned around after hearing the sound of my girlfriend's voice. "Who wears the pants in this relationship?" I cowered knowing that I sure didn't wear the figurative pants most of the time. She leaned her weight on one leg, crossed her arms across her chest and was tapping her other foot. "Shane, I don't want to be giving you the girl power speech again." She shook her head and her feet crunched the snow below her converse to join Mitchie making a snowman.

"Dude, your girlfriend's scary." I nodded my head but then hit Shane. I had to protect my lady's good name.

**xoxo**

**Some awesome people consistently asked me about this specific story so I decided to give it my best in writing a new chapter :) Honestly though, I have no idea where to go from here. What do you guys think Alex's revenge should be?  
**


End file.
